Chihiro and the Star Child
by WaterDarkE
Summary: During the summer, after winning a month long trip, Chihiro's parents go on vacation and leave Chihiro at home. When an unknown spirit arrives in the Spirit World, Haku goes to Chihiro, to ask for her help.
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Vacation

This is my first fanfiction. I love this movie because it is simply a magical experience. This is my take on how Haku fulfills his promise. This story may include OCs and some modernization. Also, the cover image is by Nuri. Here is her deviant art page. Her art is beautiful! This image isn't mine. I want to give credit to where it belongs.

http_:/nuriko_-kun._deviantart_.co_m

Please remove the weird spaces if you want to see her page.

**Disclaimer**\- Spirited Away is owned by Studio Ghibli.

The Return to the Spirit World: Chihiro and the Star Child

By: WaterDarkE

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Vacation**

On the last day of school, the seconds ticked by. And the end of the school day grew nearer.

"5.., 4…, 3…, 2…, 1…!"

The final bell dinged as students flooded the hallway, working to catch a bus, walking home, or looking for friends or parents.

Before leaving the classroom, a fourteen-year-old girl turned to Ms. Hana, her Algebra I teacher.

"I hope that you will have a nice summer!" said the girl, as a smile filled her face and black eyes.

"I wish you a nice break, Chihiro," replied Ms. Hana. "Make sure that you finish your summer homework before your first day of high school."

"Okay. Bye!" and Chihiro quickly waved before leaving the room, with her backpack in hand.

After the young girl's leave, the math teacher started to tidy and pack up some loose papers. As the last two kids in the room filed out, she thought, "_Chihiro is a good kid. Good luck to her._"

Chihiro weaved through some hallways before arriving at her locker. She inputted her combination, turning the knob left and right. With a click, the locker swung open and she checked if she forgot anything. With a satisfied nod, she slammed the door and joined the crowd of students who rushed outside.

At the entrance, she spotted Saya, the first friend that she made here and is also her best friend, who was waiting for her outside.

"What took you so long, Ogino?" Saya grumbled while twiddling her thumbs. "I was waiting here, for like, forever."

"You only waited a couple of minutes though," Chihiro remarked as they started their walk home.

"I know, but still…"

"Um… Saya, how are your final grades?"

"They are good. I have all As, and Bs in History and Algebra."

"Why do you have a B in Algebra? Don't you do well in that class?"

"I do. I just am a bit lazy in getting my homework done."

"That makes sense." Chihiro pondered a bit before continuing." I have all As."

"Good for you. Haven't you always been a try hard?" Before crossing the street, Saya stretched her arms out and looked left and right. "I am so glad that summer is here. I can sleep and play videogames as much as I want."

While crossing the street, Chihiro stated, "Just make sure that you finish your summer work."

"I know. You don't have to tell me that."

Where their paths diverged, Saya said, "Call me every so often. I have to make sure that you are alive!" And she turned and started to head towards her house.

"Got it. See you later!" shouted Chihiro, waving at Saya's receding figure.

Saya looked back and quickly waved, with a smile on her face, and her two short black pigtails bouncing, before turning back.

Chihiro then walked past a couple of houses before walking up to the doorstep of her blue house, the one she and her family moved into after disappearing for half a year. She inserted her key and with two twists, unlocked and opened the door.

"I'm home!" shouted Chihiro as she closed the door and took off her shoes.

"Welcome back Chihiro." A brown haired woman in casual clothing shouted from upstairs, looking down at her daughter. The woman then returned to her room.

Chihiro walked upstairs, holding on to her backpack, to her mom's office.

"You are home early," Chihiro said, peeking into the room.

"I told my boss that I will be taking a long leave," replied Mrs. Ogino, with her face glued to the laptop she was using. She then sighed before facing her daughter again. "I will explain the details later. I am a bit busy at the moment because there is a problem at work. When your father gets home, I should be all done and then we can work out the details. Please leave." She shooed her daughter out and closed the door.

The girl with the ponytail walked into her room and collapsed on her bed.

"_I'm so tired," _she thought while yawning. "_But I have some tasks to do."_ She quickly changed out of her uniform which consisted of a formal white short sleeve shirt, a red bow, and a green checkered skirt; and put on a red t-shirt and green shorts.

Feeling hungry, Chihiro then ran downstairs, grabbed an apple off the counter, washed it, and took some bites out of it. When she was finished eating, she threw away the core and ran back to her room.

"_Let's get back to work,"_ she thought while opening her backpack. Taking out a folder, she took out a large math packet. She also took out her required reading books, The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter and a book on the Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, a collection of one hundred famous and ancient Japanese poems, with their breakdown, meaning, and history; her pencil case, and some loose leaf.

Pulling out a chair, she looked at the walls of her bedroom. Paintings and pencil sketches covered the walls; filled with glimpses of a dream she had years ago. Some had a majestic dragon; others had images of soot sprites, an old man with eight legs, a big baby, a tall woman, an old lady in a blue, lacy dress, and of other people and spirits.

She turned her attention back to the math packet she placed on her desk and began to work, feeling more motivated than before. After working on the problems for a while, she started to read The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter while taking detailed notes.

In almost no time at all, it was 6:30 PM and her mom knocked against the door.

"It's dinner time. Come downstairs. Set the table while your father gets here," shouted Mrs. Ogino.

"I hear you Mom. I am going to go in a bit." Chihiro stretched for a short moment before leaving the room, washing her hands, and hurried down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Chihiro quickly set the table as her mother made the finishing touches on the curry that the family was going to eat.

The sound of the garage opening and closing resonated throughout the house.

"Dad's here," said Chihiro as she ran to greet her father.

"Hi Chihiro," replied Mr. Ogino as he took of his shoes. "It looks like dinner is going to be good today."

In a few minutes, they were seated around the table.

"Itadakimasu," the family announced before digging into their meal.

"Your mom's cooking is the best," said Mr. Ogino, quietly grinning to Chihiro.

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Ogino replied, with a small smile on her face.

The meal was soon completed, so after all the plates were cleared and put back away after being cleaned, the two parents beckoned Chihiro to join them at the dining table.

"Chihiro, the surprise that we wanted to tell you is… that we won a trip to Hawaii!" said Mrs. Ogino dramatically.

"That's great!" Chihiro felt a grin light up her face. "But how many people can go? When does it start? And how long is it?"

"The vacation is a month long. The company sponsoring the trip pays for all expenses, for boarding, food, transportation, and other things, but there are only two tickets. Our flight is tomorrow," said Mr. Ogino with a stern look. "Do you want to come?"

"No. It's okay. I haven't seen you two go on a vacation together in a long time. I have some work that I have to do and I don't want to get too distracted. I just need a way to buy groceries and other things and that you need to pay the bills of the house for the coming month. I will keep in touch with friends and family too."

"Okay then." Mrs. Ogino took out her spare debit card. "Always keep the door locked and don't talk to strangers. Spend wisely or you are going to be in big trouble, young lady. And call us if you need help."

"I got it. Don't worry. I can take care of myself." Chihiro accepted her mother's card.

"Chihiro, are you absolutely sure?" asked Mr. Ogino with a worried look on his face.

"Yes. I am absolutely sure, Dad," replied Chihiro with a determined mindset.

After the conversation ended, Chihiro went back to her room to work. She continued to hear her parents yelling at each other as they packed in frenzy.

"_My parents are leaving tomorrow," _Chihiro thought. _"I should be okay since I can live by myself for a while." _Her parents were sometimes so busy with work that they were sometimes away for a couple of days up to two week or more. Their jobs were sometimes difficult, but she knew that they loved her a great deal, and always helped her if they could. She eventually learned how to do a lot of household chores on her own. The nearest grocery store was within walking distance and most of the places that she needed to go to were close and that she can go to them by bicycle. She also can get a ride with a friend.

When it got late, Chihiro took a quick shower and brushed her teeth, getting ready for bed.

Returning to her room, she took out a sparkling purple hair tie out of a small wooden box and opened the window. Feeling the cool night breeze flow through her loose hair, she sighed in contentment before closing it again.

"_Was it all a dream, or was it real?" _she thought, feeling the hair tie beads as memories rushed to her head.

Chihiro then put back the hair tie, put the debit card in a place where she can find it, and looked at an image of a handsome twelve-year-old boy, with cool green eyes with a bowl haircut.

Pulling the covers over her body, she wondered, _"Will I be able to meet you again?" _before falling asleep, her breaths becoming soft, slow, and constant.

Outside her window, a star began to fall.

* * *

Yay! I finished the first chapter. Haku will be in the next one with more familiar and unfamiliar characters. I don't know if I will update that quickly because I like to procrastinate, but I will try my best.

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Chihiro and her parents I believe are acting a bit OC and are hopefully believable. I will try to fix that if necessary. The vacation was based on a trip that Travel Channel was giving away and because I always wanted to go to Hawaii.

Reviews and comments are appreciated. _I bow to the reader. _Thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2: A Child Arrives from Heaven

I am finally writing my second chapter. Yay! Sorry for not updating earlier. I just have been busy and have been fighting a losing battle against my procrastination. Here you have Xing and Atsushi, two of my OCs. The cover image isn't mine. It is nuriko-kun's.

**Disclaimer**-Spirited Away is owned by Studio Ghibli.

* * *

The Return to the Spirit World: Chihiro and the Star Child

By: WaterDarkE

**Chapter 2: A Child Arrives from Heaven**

In the Spirit World, an old woman was stamping completed payments and signing off bills on the top floor of the Aburaya, also known as the Bathhouse. Short in stature, with big eyes, a large nose, and gray hair that was tied into a bun, she sighed as she took a small break. Holding a cigarette between two of her ring covered fingers, she lit it using magic and after a deep breathe, blew a couple of smoke rings. "_Age is definitely coming down hard. I cannot work as hard as I did hundreds of years ago_," she thought to herself. She smoked for a bit more before working again, muttering under her breath.

After hearing knocks on her door, she yelled, "Who's there?"

"Oka-san, it's me, Boh," replied the voice of a young boy.

"Come in deary," said Mistress Yubaba as her son entered the room.

Compared to what he was like when Chihiro was at the Aburaya, Boh was now a cute five-year-old boy. After standing up, he quickly grew and with the dark brown eyes, short black hair, and the white and blue clothing of an apprentice, he stood before his mother at six feet tall, smiling gleefully.

"I finished my homework and chores, Oka-san. Can I help out the yuna and the frog men?" asked Boh.

"Of course, Pumpkin." Looking at her son with loving eyes, the old women continued. "Don't work yourself too hard."

"Okay! The young boy turned to leave.

Before her son left, Yubaba reminded him, "If you are looking for Haku, he's busy, doing who knows what on his day off."

The boy quietly pouted before saying, "I am going to look for him later. I really like him as a sensei" before running out to help the other workers.

As the door closed, Yubaba said, "Boh grew up so fast," and chuckled softly. As Boh grew older, he trained under his mother and aunt's guidance in magic and other forms of wizardry. When the sisters were busy, Haku helped supervise the boy, teaching him tips and tricks he learned as an apprentice.

In time, the old lady continued to work before suddenly stopping to look out of her window. "_Something is coming_," she thought, as a bright light fell from the sky into the grassy plain.

* * *

In the starry sky, a snake-like creature flew among the moon, wind, and clouds. Its silver-blue scales shone in the moonlight with its blue green mane rippling in the wind.

"_The barriers between the worlds have opened again after the humans left_," thought the dragon as it continued its way toward the empty red train station. "_I can finally see her again and keep my promise_."

Suddenly, the dragon paused in midflight as a large shining object whizzed past it, moving erratically until it crashed into the ground. He followed it, sensing a powerful presence and saw a fourteen-year-old boy with long white hair. The boy was surrounded by floating Chinese characters and five different colored scrolls and hovered slightly above the landing site, rolled up into a ball. In a moment, the characters faded, four of the scrolls zoomed across the plain, and the boy fell to the ground.

Upon landing, the boy transformed in a flash of silver scales, into a handsome green-eyed youth, with short jade colored hair, a white kimono, and blue trousers. Haku rushed to the fallen boy and gently propped up the boy's head. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Softly groaning from the impact, the boy's shoulder length hair turned completely black as he sat up and opened his eyes. His eyes were a cool gray color, with a slender and graceful face. The clothing he wore was extremely fine dark blue yuanlingshan, a traditional form of Chinese clothing. "I am fine. My memory has, however, escaped me," he said, in a formal yet sincere tone.

"Could this help you? You can call me Kohaku or Haku for short." Haku pulled out the only scroll that remained, its color a deep crimson, and gave it to the amnesiac. It had remained nearby and he happened to pick it up. The boy opened it and scanned through it before closing it. A 心 (this means heart) character appeared and faded into him while the tips of his hair turned white. The scroll faded away, its purpose completed. In its place, there was a red fan.

Feeling relieved, he said, "Yes, this did enlighten me. It will lead me to find myself." The black-haired boy stood up, brushed off some grass, and after picking up the fan, looked at Haku with cool gray eyes. "Can you help me find the fragments of my knowledge?" he asked, with a slight bow. _I hope that he will continue to help me. I do know much at the moment. Just a nickname and that I came here for a reason._

Haku pondered for a moment. _It is the least that I could do to help this poor boy. He isn't what he appears to be. The boy is surprisingly powerful, even in a weakened state. The scrolls must contain his memories, and possibly his powers. _"Of course." He frowned for a bit. "Do you know where the rest of the scrolls are?"

Lost in thought, the black-haired boy closed his eyes and pointed towards the lights in the distance. "I feel that the rest of my knowledge is in that direction." Shock then covered his features and he turned towards Haku, covering his face with the fan. "Please forgive me, Kohaku-san. I nearly forgot to introduce myself. I lost most of my memories, but you can call me Xing."

Haku looked towards the lights that are in the direction of the Aburaya and an idea came to him. _Xing could work at the Aburaya! Yubaba-sama cannot refuse anyone who asks for work because of an oath. Xing also isn't human. He's either a spirit of a heavenly being._ Frowning for a moment, he thought, "_Hopefully she will not be able to take advantage of him in any way. Especially by taking his name._

Looking back at Xing, he said, "You could work at the Aburaya. That is the main building near where all those lights are coming from. It is a bath house for spirits who need a place to rest and relax. Yubaba-sama is the sorceress who owns the bath house. If you ask her for a job, she will not be able to refuse you. You will be safer too. She is bound to her word."

Xing looked at Haku with a determined expression. "I definitely will get a job there. I have no other option at the moment. I need to remember who I am or I will not be able to do what is necessary."

"Do you know why you are here? Your presence is unusual because of its strong power. It is a bit weaker than before."

"All I know is that I am called Xing, that I have forgotten my true name, and that I was sent here for a certain purpose. Also, that most of my memories are gone, so with little knowledge, my spiritual power grew weaker. Knowledge is power after all." Xing grimaced and put his head in his left hand. "I wish that I could remember more at the moment."

"Don't worry about it too much. I will help you out. I was in a similar position a year ago before someone saved me." Haku looked towards the lights in the distance and beckoned to Xing. "We have to get going. The bathhouse will close in a few hours."

Haku transformed again and Xing carefully sat near the dragon's head. He gently held on to the left horn and the dragon climbed steadily into the sky, making quick progress towards their destination.

* * *

After several minutes, Haku landed on the docks at the river bank. The river was dry because it was the summer solstice. Xing slid off Haku's back and Haku transformed back into a boy.

"The bath house is just ahead. We are almost there." Haku looked back to make sure that Xing was following him and led the way. The two youths made their way through the emptying streets as the surrounding spirits started to pack up for the night. They ran past small restaurants and many closing stalls. Reaching the foot of the bridge, as the last customers for the night entered the Aburaya, a small green frog noticed the two and greeted them.

"Welcome back, Haku-sama." Little Green Frog glanced at the newcomer. "Who's the kid?" He sniffed the air. "He smells like a spirit, but isn't from around here." The frog looked at Haku, questions filling his eyes.

"He is a spirit who needs to speak to Yubaba-sama to apply for a job here," said Haku. "He lost something very important. Can you lead him to her? I have to meet with someone. My day off isn't over yet." Haku faced Xing for a moment. "I am going to try to bring someone with me when I return. Try your best until then." Xing nodded and felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Got it, Haku-sama." The frog man looked at Xing. "Let's get going." Xing bowed to Haku and started to follow the frog man.

"I will see you both tomorrow when work starts." Haku gave the receding pair a quick glance, ran back and entered the side garden through a small wooden door, and transformed. He quickly accelerated into the air and flew toward the distant train station at a lightning speed. _The gate is open. I still have a bit of time._

* * *

When the frog man and Xing entered the Aburaya, Xing could hear the chatter of the customers and the splashing and gurgling of water. As he looked around at his surroundings, Little Green Frog quickly greeted two other frog men at the entrance and gestured to Xing while other employees greeted the other customers who paid their entry fee and took off their shoes before entering.

_I should follow their example. _Xing took off his wooden clogs and watched as the other customers steadily entered.

The frog man returned with a silver haired man with wire framed glasses. He looked very refined and professional and gave Xing a quick smile. He looked to be in his upper twenties.

"This is Atsushi, the newest guy working here. Because I have to get straight back to work, he will lead you to Yubaba-sama. See you later, kid." The green man hurried away as Atsushi led the way, with Xing following closely behind. They entered the closest elevator.

Inside, Atsushi breathed a sigh of relief. "I am so happy that we got here in one piece." He adjusted his glasses and looked at Xing with a content expression on his face. "I started to work here about half a year ago. Some extra people were needed to help customers for the new subway station. I am still learning the ropes, so please bear with me. I had some free time and here I am." He grinned as they continued to go up.

"Don't worry about it too much. I just need to get a job here. Any will do." Xing stared out and saw as the other employees attended the other quests. _I guess that is what I probably will be doing here. _

The elevator eventually stopped as new guests with an employee stood before them as the doors opened.

"Please excuse us," said Atsushi as they quickly left the elevator. "We have to transfer over. This elevator leads to the quest quarters. Only one elevator leads to Yubaba-sama." Xing continued to follow Atsushi as he walked towards another elevator and waited for the elevator to open up. In a few moments, it opened as a frog man exited with his guests.

"The baths here are really great. I highly recommend using the sulfur soak token," the frog man said excitedly as his guests approached an open bath.

Now empty, Atsushi and Xing entered the Master elevator. Atsushi pulled the lever to his right and the door closed. _This is it. We are almost there. _Xing thought in anticipation. They quickly rose, floor by floor.

"Remember to knock before entering Yubaba-sama's room. It is rude otherwise. She is rough when she is impatient and angry." Atsushi grimaced for a moment before composing himself. "Make sure that you are respectful and do not anger her in any way."

Xing nodded as he braced himself for the encounter. _I wonder what she will be like. She sounds terrifying. Even so, I have to be brave. Fear will not help me._

The elevator door soon stopped with a slight thud. Xing exited the elevator and bowed to the silver haired man. "Thank you very much for your advice."

Atsushi gave him a thumbs up before the doors closed shut.

_I am now by myself. _Xing looked at the two grand red doors before him. Giant ornate vases were placed against the walls. Detailed tiles covered the floor as Xing looked around at his surroundings in awe.

Seeing a golden cast metal door knocker on the right door, Xing approached it and gave it two solid raps.

The door knocker became animated and looked at him with bulging eyes before speaking.

"Finally, someone who actually knocks. At least this person has some respect compared to those lazy bums that work here. Come in." The red door and consecutive doors behind it opened up. "Keep going straight and take a right. My office door is the fourth door on the left."

Xing walked to her office and with a serious face, opened Yubaba-sama's office and entered.

* * *

Before him was a fireplace, two ornate chairs, books that covered the shelves on the walls, and an old woman working at the wooden desk to his right. After hearing the doors close behind him, she looked up.

"It looks like you are here to apply for a job, like anyone else. You must have heard about the open jobs available.

"Yes ma' am." Xing bowed as low as he could before meeting her gaze. "I need to have a job here." The two looked at each other for a couple of moments before she burst out laughing.

"This is the first time that such a powerful god has come to me for such a request!" Yubaba left her chair and approached him, looking deeply into his eyes. "I wonder why you are here. Did the heavens of the Chinese district ask you to observe me?" She paused for a moment. "Hmmm. It looks like you lost most of your memory and some of your power." She walked back to her desk as a piece of paper and pen floated over to him.

"Sign it."

Xing put his fan into his left hand and wrote down 星, the Chinese character for star, in the signature area. The paper flashed and then burnt itself to ashes.

"Even your nickname is too powerful to allow me to bind you." The sorceress sighed before giving him a second piece of paper. This one seemed to be weaker than the other one.

"This will allow you to work here until you have completed your reason for staying here. This is the first time I have ever given out such a document. That doesn't mean that you are going to slack and not do anything. You are in my domain, so you will work to feed yourself and keep a roof over your head."

"Yes, Yubaba-sama." Xing let out a small sigh of relief. _Thank god. That was more nerve-wracking than a previously thought. _ The company manager, Chichiyaku enters the room. "Yubaba-sama, you have called for me. What am I here for?"

"This young man is working with us for a short time. Set him up with a job."

"Yes ma'am." The manager looked at him before realization dawned in his eyes. "Come with me." Xing clutched the red fan, feeling reassurance from its smooth wooden handle.

In the elevator, the manager looked at Xing closely. "What is your name?"

"I am called Xing. Currently, I do not remember much else."

"Are you Chinese?"

"Yes."

* * *

In the inner reception area, the staff crowded around the newcomer.

"He's really handsome."

"Where is he from?"

"Is he from the Chinese district?"

"Oh, he's looking at us."

Feeling uncomfortable from all the people looking at him, Xing looked for a familiar face and grinned when his eyes met Atsushi's. He grinned for a moment and relaxed a bit.

"This boy is under temporary employment. Yubaba-sama has agreed to this personally." The company manager looked around. "Is there anyone who needs an extra pair of hands?"

The crowd chattered for a bit before a lone voice cut through the commotion.

"I can take him." Everyone's eyes looked towards Atsushi. "I need some extra help with maintaining the subway and railway lines. He can also serve customers during work hours."

"He's all yours. Get going. It is almost time for lights out."

Xing walked toward Atsushi and the two entered a quiet and empty area.

"Good job." Atsushi gave Xing another broad grin.

"Oh… Thank you very much for earlier."

"No problem. Still, you have to stay alert. If you need anything, ask me."

"Of course. I will work to the best of my ability."

"They entered the men's quarters as the other employees were preparing to tuck in for the night. Atsushi entered a small room with only one futon. He pulled out another futon from the closet and looked for clothes that could fit his new coworker.

"You look to be about fourteen or fifteen in human years. Quite young looking. Here is your apron. I will show you how to wash it. And a bathhouse and railway uniform." Xing was given a white shirt, white pants, a blue sash to put around his waist, and a navy blue uniform with matching pants, a cap, a white dress shirt, and a tie similar to that of train conductors.

"Why is this uniform different than the others?" asked Xing, looking at the bundle in his hands with puzzlement.

"I work in the new branch, the Spirit Railway area. I do maintenance for problems and am a conductor. When not resting or eating, I help out at the bathhouse. You will be helping me out. I got overwhelmed lately and most people who have been working here don't have the knowledge to handle the job. For some reason, it seems like you have come capability for it. I can see it in your eyes. Alright, it looks like you are good to go."

After the two changed into sleepwear, Xing could hear Atsushi's soft breathing as he sat up in his futon. _Asleep already? He must be exhausted. _Xing placed his fan beside his pillow and looked outside, as the sun started to rise. In the dawning sky, he heard soft whispers. They seemed familiar, but too distant to hear properly. _I think that the stars are trying to say something to me, but their words are too far away and quiet to hear properly._ He reentered his futon and started to nod off. _Tomorrow is a big day. Kohaku-san is going to come back as well. Didn't he say that he is going to bring someone who can help me? Never mind, I need to sleep. _

* * *

A few hours before…

Haku arrived at the abandoned train station. He turned back into a boy and walked past the empty seats into the tunnel. Wind swept past his face, coming from the human world. Stepping into the dark tunnel, he felt his way through and steadily walked forward until he reached the light.

* * *

Arriving at a forest clearing, he saw that the sun has not reached its peak yet. _It's morning. _A strong wave of nausea overcame him. _The difference in time is surprisingly powerful. _Haku struggled to maintain his current appearance.

The time in the human world travels four times as fast as time in the spirit world. So, one month in the spirit world is about four months in the human world. Sometimes, the time flow changes.

_I would like to see her again. _Haku walked on the forest path, his heart filled with longing, toward the nearby town. _For her, it has been four years. I wonder if she still remembers me and our promise._

* * *

That's it for now. I really need to post more, but I just have been busy lately. More of Chihiro and Haku will be coming up.

I bow to the reader. Thank you very much for reading. Reviews and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
